


Он встречает её на мосту

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: По заявке "ЗС!Баки/Наташа".





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке "ЗС!Баки/Наташа".

Он встречает её на мосту — и не помнит имени.  
Только чувствует, что случилось непоправимое: сквозь рефрен в подсознании «Это твоё задание» прорывается нечто ненужное, нежеланное, как круги на воде, фантомно-неуловимое.  
Эту девушку прежде он называл «любимая».

Это слово вдруг крепко вяжет его с реальностью. Он — оружие, он не знает любви и жалости, но в какой-то из жизней рыжих касался локонов и учил одну девочку нежному и жестокому.  
И в сегодняшней цели вроде бы не узнать её, но под треснувшей маской болью всплывает в памяти: на плече — отпечаток ногтей её полумесяцем...

Жаль, приказ есть приказ, и он хладнокровно целится.

Он узнал бы её, да не хватило времени. И когда вновь на части разум рвёт обнуление, он на миг вспоминает имя — но чьё же именно?  
И кого-то беззвучно молит:  
«Наталья, спаси меня».


End file.
